Trans: u're rlly close n this's kind of awkward but also kind of good
by Orange Kwa
Summary: Mingyu tidak yakin apa yang membuat Wonwoo berdiri di depan pintunya jam dua pagi apakah karena dia takut akan badai dan petir atau tidak —karena ia jarang bertemu dengannya ataupun menjalin pertemanan dengannya. mingyu x wonwoo meanie seventeen ff fluff


Mingyu tidak yakin apa yang membuat Wonwoo berdiri di depan pintunya jam dua pagi apakah karena dia takut akan badai dan petir atau tidak —karena ia jarang bertemu dengannya ataupun menjalin pertemanan dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

This story belong to **Icecreamscoups** , not mine I just translate it into bahasa. Please don't re-upload it without my permission. ^^

Title: you're really close and this is kind of awkward butalso kind of good

Author: Icecreamscoups

Original story: www. asianfanfics story/view/1010724/you-re-really-close-and-this-is-kind-of-awkward-but-also-kind-of-good-angst-fluff-thunderstorms-seventeen-meanie-meaniecouple (just delete the space)

Main : Mingyu x Wonwoo

Rating: K+ / T

Warning : Sorry for typo(s), it's yaoi /?

Special thanks to **icecreamscoups** who gave me the permission to translate this ff and whoever who read this, love ya /ok no/

Don't like don't read , but I hope you like it.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu tidak yakin apa yang membuat Wonwoo berdiri di depan pintunya jam dua pagi apakah karena dia takut akan badai dan petir atau tidak —karena ia jarang bertemu dengannya ataupun menjalin pertemanan dengannya.

Satu-satunya acara televisi yang ditayangkan adalah Star Wars yang memonopoli jam tayang sampai pagi, dan bukan Mingyu jadinya jika ia melewatkan hal-hal kutu buku seperti ini. Ia merosot di sofa, lengannya melingkar di semangkuk mangkuk berondong jagung asin (tidak pernah manis; ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang bisa memakan hal seperti itu). Volume di televisinya mencapai 99, karena suara petir di luar sana di telinganya terdengar seperti jutaan monyet yang sedang menabuh drum. Semuanya sangat berisik sampai ia hampir tidak mendengar ketukan samar dari pintunya, tapi Mingyu memiliki pendengaran yang mendekati bionik. Mengerang dalam batinnya, beringsut dari sofa setelah mempause bagian peperangan yang ditayangkan. Ia menyeret kakinya yang tidak mengenakan kaus kaki di lantai papan apartemennya yang dingin (sekarang ia menyesal karena tidak menggunakan kaus kaki) dan menarik buka pintu dengan enggan seolah itu adalah hal yang paling sulit di dunia. Pemandangan di hadapannya membuatnya mundur sedikit. Terlihat tak berdaya dan ketakutan, basah kuyup karena hujan, itu tetangganya yang pendiam, Jeon Wonwoo. Ia menggigil dalam sweater hitam yang kebesaran dan celana jeans longgar, rambutnya berantakan dan lembab. Seperti ada airmata di pipinya, tapi Mingyu menyimpulkan kau itu mungkin saja hanya air hujan.

"Wonwoo?" Panggil Mingyu samar karena Wonwoo terlihat tidak fokus sama sekali. Wonwoo tersentak dan mendongak menatap Mingyu, ketakutan.

Mingyu tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukan kecuali menuntunnya masuk dan membungkusnya dengan selimut pertama yang ditemukannya. Ketika ia melakukannya, telinganya menangkap sebuah isakan, senggukkaan pelan yang berasal dari lelaki yang lebih kecil itu dan hati Mingyu terasa nyeri. Ia mendudukkan Wonwoo ke sofa. Ia akan berdiri untuk menyalakan lampu namun Wonwoo mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan menatapnya memohon.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya akan menyalakan lampu." Mingyu menunduk dan mengusap airmata Wonwoo di pipinya. "Kumohon jangan menangis. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Wonwoo masih sesenggukan namun melepaskan pergelangan tangan Mingyu dari genggamannya. Mingyu tidak suka melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tubuh lelaki itu berayun ke depan dan belakang untuk menenangkan diri, menggigit kuku ibu jarinya gugup. Mingyu menyalakan lampu dan kembali duduk di samping Wonwoo. Lelaki itu langsung menempel pada piyama yang dikenakannya, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Mingyu dan terisak tanpa suara. Mingyu tidak perduli bagaimana bajunya perlahan basah. Ia mengusap punggung Wonwoo membentuk lingkaran dan berbisik menenangkan di telinganya, ia tidak tahan melihat lelaki itu seperti ini. Wonwoo menegang ketika suara petir menggelegar, namun Mingyu memposisikan tubuh Wonwoo di pangkuannya dan mengayunkan tubuhnya seperti bayi. Terasa sedikit canggung karena ia tidak terlalu mengenal Wonwoo, tapi suatu hal tentang posisi mereka yang dekat membuat semuanya terasa benar. Ia menanamkan ciuman kecil di rambut Wonwoo, mengakui betapa lembutnya helaian itu di bibirnya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Wonwoo merasa tenang dan hatinya terasa hangat. Mata lelaki yang lebih kecil mulai menutup dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan jatuh tertidur, meringkuk dipangkuan Mingyu dengan lelaki yang lebih besar berbisik di telinganya dan mengayunkan tubuhnya ke depan dan kebelakang.

Mingyu belum menyelesaikan Star Wars marathonnya namun menurutnya tidur dengan Wonwoo di pangkuannya jauh lebih baik.

.

Mingyu terbangun dengan lengannya yang melingkar erat ditubuh kurus Wonwoo. Lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu masih tertidur. Mingyu mengagumi betapa cantiknya lelaki itu. Matanya menatap setiap figur dalam diri Wonwoo; bibir merah muda kecil yang terkatup rapat, pipi lembutnya yang pucat dan sedikit merona, rambut berantakan yang menghalangi kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Lelaki yang lebih besar itu merasa hatinya tertohok dengan perasaan ini —perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya namun terasa begitu manis.

Wonwoo bangun setelah Mingyu menatapnya kurang lebih setengah jam (yang mana tentu saja tidak menakutkan atau seperti penguntit) dan hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah minta maaf.

"Apa?" Ucapnya ragu.

"Maaf. Aku sudah merepotkan, a-aku... aku harus pergi, maaf." Ucap Wonwoo tak karuan sembari bangkit dari pangkuan Mingyu dan meletakkan selimut di lengan sofa. "Aku... terima kasih karena membolehkanku tidur disini."

"Kau tidak merepotkan. Sama sekali. Tinggallah untuk sarapan."

"Aku..."

"Aku akan membuat pancake. Aku bersumpah, aku hebat dalam membuat pancake." Ini membuat bibir Wonwoo melengkung membuat senyuman malu, dan Mingyu mendapati dirinya juga tersenyum. Ia menuntun Wonwoo ke dapur kecilnya. Dapurnya bahkan tidak muat untuk dua orang berdiri disana, jadi Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo yang menatapnya membuat adonan pancake duduk di nakas. Mingyu berakhir dengan mencolekkan adonannya ke pipi Wonwoo karena dia terlihat sangat manis ketika mengayunkan kakinya sambil menyenandungkan beberapa nada pelan. Dan Mingyu tahu semua hal dengan Wonwoo ini (apakah itu pertemanan?... atau lebih?...) menjadi lebih baik, kelewat cepat dari seharusnya tapi entah bagaimana itu terasa baik, menyenangkan, dan benar.

Wonwoo melihat sekantung berondong jagung asin di nakas dan menoleh ke Mingyu. "Berondong asin?" Ucapnya, hati-hati tapi juga menghakimi Mingyu pada saat yang sama. "Yang manis jauh lebih baik." Dan meskipun Mingyu tidak setuju dengan pendapat itu lebih dari apapun di dunia, ia tetap mengguman senang dan perutnya terasa dipenuhi kupu-kupu.

Setelah membalik pancake yang terasa seperti berjam-jam, melepaskan mereka dari langit-langit dan terpana dengan cara Wonwoo mengerutkan hidungnya ketika tertawa, mereka duduk di meja makan, mengunyah sarapan masing-masing dalam diam, Mingyu memiliki banyak jenis topping dan menutup pancakenya dengan setiapnya sementara Wonwoo membanggakan diri dengan kombinasi klasik dari sirup dan lemon. Mereka mencuri lirikan satu sama lain dari kursi yang berseberangan, tersenyum dan merona dan terkikik seperti pasangan SMA kasmaran.

Sebelum Wonwoo pergi, Mingyu memberinya sebuah selimut, ipad-nya sendiri dan headphone ("itu mungkin tidak banyak tapi mungkin bisa membantumu di badai selanjutnya.") Wonwoo memekik senang padanya. Ia menggenggam gagang pintu, berterimakasih pada Mingyu terus menerus untuk semua yang dilakukannya, sampai ucapannya terpotong ditengah saat Mingyu mendaratkan ciuman lembut di pipinya. Wonwoo merona dan menunduk, namun Mingyu menangkap sekilas senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Mereka bertukar nomor ponsel dan menggumankan sampai jumpa dan kemudian Wonwoo pergi dan Mingyu tidak bisa mengira dia akan lebih bahagia dari ini di hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

T/N:

Judulnya panjang /?

Ini ff saya tslate tadi waktu jam kosong di sekolah /? Ternyata waktu pulang saya kehujanan di jalan dan basah kuyup dan entah kenapa jadi bayangin mingyu yang bukain pintu buat saya /ditabok/ :")

Semoga ga ada typo kaya di trans sebelumnya karena saya kitatie jadi bahan bullyan **darkestlake** karena sering typo, phak. :")

Btw coba semangatin saya buat lanjutin ngetik ff krishun rate M /ggg

Lastly, how's that? did u enjoy it?

Please review below if u mind /grin

See ya in the next fic

 **.**

 **P.s: ff ini ada sekuelnya yang bakal saya translate juga, tolong jangan bosen liat saya /?**

 **.**

Muara Kaman, Kalimat Timur

 **Kwa's Orange Sky**


End file.
